No Way Out: Punishment
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: When I was 7, my parents got drunk and constantly abused me. Yelling at me that I'm the cause of my baby brother dying. Then my brother, Len helped me escape. That's when I saw HIM. He was just standing there, he waved at me. And I waved back and smiled. He has no face, a suit and tie on, and he looked lonely. I wanna be his friend! Slender: The Arrival Storyboard. Rated M!


**Hey guys, Nechi the Killer here! So, I've decided to do a Creepypasta series involving Slenderman, Kate, and Charlie. I've played the game a little bit and got scared shitless. So, I'm making this story to remind you all that even Creepypastas need a Friend, to all of you who think Slendy's Evil and will scream when you first encounter him. Just remember you're screaming at a person who wants a friend. Keep that in mind.**

**Notes for the Story:**

**1\. Dark Stuff will be later in the story, very little in this chapter. (Gory, Blood-Shed, Abuse.)**

**2\. My Newest OC, Nechi will be in this.**

**3\. If it goes too fast, tell me.**

**4\. If you hate Dark and Gory stuff, hit that back button in the corner.**

**5\. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Pain and Suffering  
_

A knock was heard at the front door. No one was here, so that must be my brother who moved out. I walked out my room and went downstairs. I opened the door. I was right, it was my brother. "Hey Len, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I forgot to get my Video Games. Have you seen them?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No." I laughed out loud in my mind. I DO know where his games are. I just don't want him taking them. "I haven't seen them since you moved out, you must've misplaced them at your apartment." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Come on, Nechi, where are they?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." I shrugged. He smirked and zipped passed me. "Hey!" I complained, running after him. "They aren't here!" He laughed evilly and made it to my room. "Wait, don't go in there!" But it was too late. He opened the door and gasped, stepping back a little. His eyes now growing in fear, and a little bit of anger.

"W-What, is t-this?" He asked, nervously. I looked inside and saw a puddle of blood on the floor. It was mine. I rubbed my sore back and he noticed. He grabbed my forearms forcibly and lifted me off the ground, making me yelp in pain as his grip got tighter as time ticks by. "Who did is?" He growled, tears and pure anger in his eyes. Tears almost escaped my eyes almost instantly.

"D-Dad..." I blurted out. "and M-Mom!" Len's eyes went wide and I started to sob. He hugged me close to his chest and kissed the crown of my head.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Their blaming me for Mom's miscarriage." I whispered back. Len looked around and pulled me into my room. He set me on the bed, and soon after that a suitcase was beside me.

"How long?"

"Since they've been drinking."

"Which was?"

"A couple of months ago, stupid. Mom was 5 months along with the new kid and Dad forced her to drink. So now they're blaming me for it, when it was Dad's fault. He even-" I stopped myself. Len looked up at me and tilted my head up.

"I don't wanna guess." He said. I sighed softly and we started packing my stuff. Len put the suitcases on my bed and wrote a note.

_'Leave My Sister ALONE!' _He wrote. Then we picked up the suitcases and got out the house. When I put the last of the Suitcases in the backseat, Dad's White Jeep pulled up to the driveway. Len hid me and closed the door to the backseat. Mom and Dad got out of the Car and was laughing, like the drunks they always are.

"Hey, my favorite kid!" Mom hugged Len, merely missing my neck by an inch.

"Hey, Mom." Len waved sheepishly. "What have you been doing?" He asked.

"None of your business." She said. Then I felt a sweaty hand grab my arm, revealing me to the sunlight, also the eyes of the worst parents on Mother Nature.

"And where are you going?" Dad asked. I quivered in fear, Len noticed and quickly pulled me from Dad's grasp, he jumped in his car with me and drove out quickly. He started driving towards his apartment while Mom and Dad were yelling at us to come back. I sighed softly and Len clenched me tightly, pulling me in his embrace.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He whispered.

"It's okay." I whispered back. "You had other stuff to do, I understand." he sniffed and silent tears fell down his face. Then he turned and we heard a terrible sound. A tree fell and we crashed right into it. I screamed a little bit and clenched onto Len's shirt. He hugged me and protected me as his back hit the steering wheel. We took deep breaths. "Thanks." I breathed, blushing a little bit when I felt his breath on my neck. He nodded.

"No problem." He shook his head and kicked the door open. He carried me out bridal style and set me on my feet. "Can you still walk? Or do I need to carry you?"

"I can walk just fine." We grabbed the Three Suitcases, which were all the suitcases I needed and we started to walk in the Woods. Len let me carry his book bag with all his supplies in it. "I thought you lived in an apartment, not the Woods." I pointed out.

"I call it an apartment because a good friend of mine let me stay there." He shrugged.

"Is it your girlfriend?" I teased.

"Don't push your luck." He smirked down at me and I gave an uninterested look. "Just kidding, no, she is not my girlfriend. We've gone to school together, her name is Kate. And she's a little on the tipsy side, so don't ask what have she been doing." I nodded.

"Okay." I smiled and hissed when a stick hit my arm. Len dropped the suitcases and quickly kneeled down to me. I rubbed my now bleeding arm and wiped my eyes with my sweater sleeve.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why am I the one that always gets tortured?" I stomped my foot and wiped my eyes repeatedly. Len picked up my suitcases and gave me a piggy-back ride. It then began to get dark, and I could see a house in sight. The lights were on a little bit. "Len?" I asked.

"We're almost there." He smiled and tickled my leg a little bit. I giggled and covered my mouth. He laughed a little before it completely got Dark. We reached the front yard and I got off of Len's back. I looked up at the tall building. I gasped in awe and Len laughed at my staring.

"_Apartment_, you say." I smirked and happily gamboled over to him. He knocked on the door, but it slid open. He raised an eyebrow.

"Kate?" He called. After I ran inside, he closed the door and locked it. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah! Upstairs!" I heard a voice call back.

"Uhh... Can my sister stay?" The sound of a door opening was heard, and footsteps shuffling upstairs. Then I looked up the stairs and saw my future Imaginary Mother.

"Why?" She walked down the stairs and looked at me. Paler than a Ghost. I shook uncomfortably and looked down. 'Kate' kneeled down to my height and put a hand under my chin. He lifted my head up and tears of fear/joy ran down my face. She smiled a little bit.

"My parents were abusing her while I was here. They blamed her for my Mom's miscarriage." Kate gasped and then noticed the cut on my arm.

"She cuts?"

"A branch snapped at her and got her in the arm." Kate put her hands on the rim of my sweater, looking at me for permission. I nodded. She took my sweater off and gasped heavily.

"N-Nechi?" Len asked, stepping back.

"What? You saw this before." I muttered.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Kate said. Then Len passed out. I screamed a little bit as he fell on his back.

"Len!" I screamed, running over to him and shaking his body repeatedly.

"Nechi, he's fine. Just a little shocked." Kate said, acting like this happened before. I looked up at Kate with tears in my eyes. Then I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered. She smiled and we picked him up, carrying him to the couch. We laid him down and I draped a blanket over him.

"I'm going to go in my room real quick. Please don't bother me if it's a real emergency, got it?" She asked, walking out the room.

"Yes ma'am!" I squeaked. She smiled.

"It's fine, just call me Kate."

"Can I call you, Mom?" I asked. Her eyes went wide and she looked back at me.

"S-Sure?" She shuddered, then ran upstairs. I wanted to go afer her, but she said to not go in her room unless it's a real emergency. I sighed softly and dragged my suitcases in the Living Room. I wiped my puffy eyes. "Oh, and one more thing." I screamed a bit and jumped, startled. "Aw, I'm sorry!" She ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and cried softly in her shoulder. I'm a weak person! I'm crying over getting scared. "We can't let you go into the Woods at night. There's something out there that will come and get you." I cried harder and clenched the back of her shirt.

"I think you're scaring her." Len rubbed my back. Kate handed me over to Len and he hugged me tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and opened my eyes, looking out the window. Then I saw him. I bet this was the guy Kate and Len were talking about. He was tall, suit and tie, long arms, and bald. But he had no face. Which was kind of cool, how can he see? More or like hear what people are saying? It'll be cool to find out. He waved at me, and I waved back. Then Kate noticed. The lights went out and I jumped in surprise, clenching Len tighter. The Tall Man put his hand down and I was watching him the whole time. Kate quickly told Len to hurry up and get in her room. Len put me down on the couch and picked up a Flashlight. Then he grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs. We when in Kate's room and she closed the door, locking it.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Hiding. There's someone hunting us." Kate said, pacing back and forth. Then I saw notes all over the room.

"Did you draw these?"

"Yes, its notes to him." She whispered, then she grabbed a video camera. "Alright, here's what we're going to do." She told us everything, and I didn't understand half of it. "Understand, I don't want any of you getting hurt." We nodded and we quietly got out of the house. I held Len's had the entire time. They had flashlights, and I had the keys to Len's Car. I hope it wasn't broken. As Kate said, don't look everywhere. Because your vision will go static and you'll die. I sneezed and sniffed.

"Bless you." Kate said.

"Thank you." I whispered, rubbing my nose. "Hey, I forgot my sweater."

"You don't need a sweater to go out here." Len said, I shivered from the cold and we arrived to Len's Car. We got in and Len put me in the backseat. I glared at the mirror. I hate the backseat. Len started the car, but it shut back off.

"Dammit!" Kate cursed. I whimpered and looked down.

"Now what?" Len asked. "Should we walk somewhere? Go back to the house and hide in the basement?"

"We'll do whatever it takes to keep each other safe, we cannot let him get us." I looked out the window saw the Tall Man again. He looked straight at me.

"Hey, who's that guy?" I looked at Kate and she looked out my window.

"We're dead." She sobbed.

"Why? He looks lonely." I stood up on my seat, I wasn't that tall. I'm only... Like what, 5-10 years old. I don't know.

"He's a killer." Len explained. "He'll eat your soul and make you disappear." I slumped in my seat.

"He's just probably hungry." I jumped up again. "Can we make something for him? Please?"

"If that'll make him go away and leave us alone, then fine." Len said, Kate grabbed his arm.

"We can't, we'll die before we even get out of this car."

"Then we'll just get out the car." Then they muttered a few stuff that I couldn't understand. I pouted and then heard the sound of the radio, and the car starting up. Kate's eyes brightened up and Len put the car in reverse.

"I don't wanna leave!" I whined. "I left my stuff here!"

"We all did, we'll buy new clothes." I shook my head and I was then knocked to the ground as Len started driving fast. "We're almost out of gas. There's not a Gas Station around here." Len cursed under his breath. I grumbled and climbed back to my seat, looking at the Woods we 'escaped' from. The Tall Man was waving at me again. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I waved back, sadly. Then I slumped in my seat and pressed my knees against my chest. I laid my head on them, and fell asleep.

* * *

**7-years later...**

I was now 12, exactly 7 years since I saw the Tall Man. Kate went back to her home and didn't come back. Len and I are now living in a Small Apartment. I was laying on the couch, playing on my brand new Android Tablet. Then Len opened the door and walked inside. His new job is at a Video Game Cooperation Site, and he says it's very important. So I couldn't go with him. He usually gets me a Baby-Sitter. I hate babysitters.

"Paula!" Len called. I rolled my eyes at the name of my 'Baby-Sitter'. She's the worst, only goes on her phone instead of feeding me. "Are you home?"

"Yes, Mr. Woods." She walked downstairs and shook his hand while he paid her day's allowance. $50. My stomach rumbled loudly and I sighed heavily. Paula walked out the door and Len bent over the couch to see me watching TV. He kissed my cheek.

"Hey Nechi." He smiled.

"Hi." I closed my eyes. "I'm hungry." His eyes went wide. "And no, she didn't feed my poor stomach."

"We'll do that later, right now I just got a call from Kate. She wants us to come over." I nodded.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Cheer up, at least we're going back to those Woods."

"I'm just saying, the Tall Man looked like he wanted a friend." I shrugged and walked to my room. Len told me that if I ever go alone into a Woods. I would have to bring a small Book bag. With some food, drinks, two flashlights, and a notebook. I grabbed it and we walked outside again. Len's new Volvo parked outside. I got in the front seat and Len got in beside me. "Plus, everyone needs a friend."

"Not everyone." Len rolled his eyes and put his seatbelt on.

"Yes, everyone. You have me, right? Tall Man needs someone too."

"Tall Man?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is that your nickname for him?" I nodded.

"You guys wouldn't let me get his name." I crossed my arms and put my seatbelt on.

"Well, Tall Man, it is." I smiled as he drove out of the curb, and along the streets. I clenched the straps of my book bag, nervously. "Don't worry, Nechi." He squeezed my bicep softly. "I bet he isn't even there anymore."

"I'm not worrying if he's there or not, I'm worried about Kate. What if she's in trouble?"

"Well, I'm worrying about that too, her phone died before she could tell me what was going on." I sighed heavily as we reached the first part of the Woods, then driving along the road. Just like last time, it reached night quickly when we got to the fallen tree. I suddenly for this feeling in my stomach. Like I'm all alone, and someone's watching me from the shadows. We got out of the car. I looked around and got my flashlight out of my book bag, one of my black bangs falling over my left eye, the way I like it. Len got his flashlight and we turned them on. Len and I hurried to Kate's House. Everything was turned off. We blinked and looked at each other. Then Len wrapped his arm around my shoulder and went to the front door. He knocked calmly.

"Mommy?!" I called. "We're here!" After a few seconds, we didn't hear anything. So I kicked the door open.

"Nechi!" Len yelled, shocked.

"What? I like kicking down doors." I smirked and walked inside, clenching my flashlight. Len looked around before closing the door.

"You check down here, I'll check upstairs." I nodded and walked around the house. Looking at different pictures and letters as I did so. I caught sight of a phone, that must've been the phone that died. I pressed a number and hit call, but it beeped and went blank. I sighed softly and rubbed my bicep nervously, looking around. "Nechi!" Len called. "I found something!" I then started walking towards the stairs, until something caught my eye out the window. It was the waving of a flashlight. Then a scream was heard. I screamed in surprise and ran up the stairs. I ran in Kate's Room where I heard Len's voice and jumped on him. He stood his ground as I clung to him, crying in his chest. That was Kate's scream. My nails digging into Len's back was just horrifying to me.

"Kate! Trouble!" I managed, getting off of Len. He kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, I know where we have to go." He turned me around. He pointed to a drawing on the Wall. A Radio Tower, also there was a drawing of the Tall Man. "He can't get any of us there."

"But, what if one of his disappears along the way."

"Then we must trust the other to get to the Escape Tower. Or, just go back to the car."

"I don't wanna leave you!" I cried, more tears streaming down my face. He nodded and put his forehead on mine.

"You won't, I'll stay right by your side, we'll find Kate, get the heck out of here. And forget about these Woods." I whimpered and held his hands tightly, then nodded. "You promise, that you'll forget the Tall Man needs a friend, okay?" My eyes went wide, staring into his.

"B-But..." I hugged him tightly. "What if he comes back?"

"Then we'll hide." I nodded my head slightly. "Come on, let's go find my Girlfriend!" He squeaked and I started laughing as we walked out of the house.

"Len's got a Girlfriend!" I teased. He rolled his eyes. Then my video camera got all static and I put it down, making it return to normal. We looked around before going around in the backyard. We found a Gate. So we looked at each other, then walked out of it. I then put the camera back up and held Len's hand tightly while he held the Flashlight. "Hey Len, why do you think Kate screamed?"

"Because of the Tall Man." He frowned and then my video camera got all static again, Len put me behind him, sheilding me.

_'Give me, the Girl!' _A voice quite like a Teen's, and a Man's together yelled. Len grabbed my hand and started running to the side, away from the... Tall Man? I looked back as he watched us flee, until the trees covered him. I looked back at Len.

"Len, we should be going the other way, that's where Kate's scream came from." I said, my feet running on the dirt road.

"I'm more worried about your safety!" He said, I raised both eyebrows and blinked. Then we caught sight of a small shed. Len slid his feet on the ground and stopped us at the shed. He banged his fists on the door. "Hey! Anyone in there?!" He yelled. When we realized it wouldn't open. He looked down at me and extended his hand to the door. I smirked and walked in front of it, then I took a deep breath. "Will you do it already?" He muttered, then I punched a hole in the door and put my hand inside, searching for the knob. There wasn't any!

"We're screwed." I said. "There's no doorknob."

"Don't say that word." Len crossed his arms. "Well, might as well find a shelter. I hate it here."

"Then why'd we come?" I asked, he took my hand again and we started walking down the hill.

"So I can make sure Kate's alright."

"So... Why'd you let me come?"

"Because you would've chopped my head off if you found out that I was going to this Woods, because you wanted to come back here for years. I'm surprise you remembered this place."

"Uhh... I drew pictures of the Tall Man, of course I would remember him." He shrugged.

"Don't tell me you bring them..."

"I did!" I grinned, and then jumped when crows were chirping. Len sighed softly. Picking a note off the tree.

_'ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES' _I took the note from him and read it, then smiled.

"This must be one of Kate's. We saw notes like these in her room!" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"I hope there aren't a bunch of these..." Len whined.

"Don't worry, just eight pages." He looked at me weird.

"How do you know that?" We started walking again.

"A lot of searching can get you a lot of things on Google." I winked at him and looked ahead. "Plus, Kate told me what his name was, I just couldn't remember it."

"You remember seeing him? But don't remember his name. Let's trigger your memory. What'd he look like?"

"Slender." I said, looking uninterested.

"You're close. What is his gender?"

"Male." Then gears started moving in my mind. "Slendy!" I yelled, then covered my mouth. It echoed throughout the forest and I grumbled, putting my video camera beside my head.

"That's his nickname, he's Slenderman." I then heard thunder across the sky. "Now we really need to find shelter, considering you don't have a jacket on." I nodded. Then we saw another house in the distance. I raised an eyebrow. Kate told me there was never any houses here except for hers. We instantly ran to it and I turned the doorknob, surprisingly. It was unlocked, we got inside and shut the door, locking it. We got to closing all the doors and windows. When we got that done, Len and I plopped down on the couch. It started to get cold, so Len pulled me into his lap and let me lay my head on his chest.

"Does the TV work?" I asked. He picked up the remote and pushed the power button. It turned on! Disney Channel was on, that new movie Frozen. Len and I watched it together. Until he laid down on the couch. I held his hand and he kissed the crown of my head.

"If you see anything weird, wake me up."

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes and he rested his arm behind his head and turned on his side. Making me lay in between him, and the couch. His arm wrapped around my waist like a protective husband. I put my arm on his and closed my eyes. Slowly after, I drifted off to sleep. Len's warmth adding to the comfort.

"I'll protect you, Nechi." Len muttered, I smiled softly, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

I heard screaming when I woke up. "Nechi, RUN!" Len yelled. I bolted up and looked around, then his screaming stopped.

"Len?" I asked. I stood up and grabbed my flashlight, I grabbed my book bag and video camera too. Then I ran all around the house, looking for Len. Then I saw a trail of blood, leading to outside. I followed it and then heard groaning. I followed it and gasped loudly. It was Len, holding his side while blood was dripping out of it. "Len!" I yelled, running over to him. I hugged him around the neck and helped him back inside. I quickly grabbed my book bag and took some bandages out.

"Why aren't you running?" He asked. I ignored his question and wrapped the bandage around him. Then I slammed the door shut and, angrily, walked back into the living room, where Len was resting, holding his side with his bleeding hand. I sat next to him with my arms crossed.

"Did he attack you?" I asked.

"Answer my question first." He grunted. I paused for a moment before grumbling.

"Fine, I'm not running because I don't wanna be alone. Plus, I don't know how to drive a car." I wiped my tired eyes. "Now my question." Len wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I growled silently.

"Yes, he did. He wanted you. To become a Proxy." I clenched his shirt.

"Really?" I whispered. He nodded.

"I guess we better get moving. He can't get us when it's Sunny out." I nodded and helped him up, we both walked out of the house. Len carrying a flashlight in his pockets while I got the rest of the stuff. We set out to look for more notes. Later in the day we found 6 Notes so far, which means we need one more. I looked around. Everything looked so calm and peaceful. Len noticed me looking around and smiled softly.

"Hey Len, we didn't find Kate yet, do you think she's somewhere else?" I asked.

"Maybe, but not in her home." He said. Then we found the last note.

_'DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU.' _I shrugged and put it in my book bag. Then we looked around, back-to-back. Then I got my flashlight out and turned it on, I bet it was 8 o'clock.

"Well, we got all 8 Notes!" Len yelled out, probably to the Tall Man. "What are you going to do?!" I kicked him in the leg and he yelped in surprise.

"Shut up!" I whispered. "I'm trying to listen, idiot." My eyes rolled and then I put my book bag on the ground, making Len hold the flashlight. I opened my book-bag up and took out my Machete, plus a map of this Woods I found in Kate's Room. I pointed to a Mine. "We go in here, if Kate's not there, then she must be somewhere at the end of a trail." He nodded. I strapped up my Book-Bag with the Map in it. Then we set out again, following a trail.

"If we find Kate in there, we get her, and get the heck out of there." Len ordered.

"If I find food in there, I'm going to eat it, then leave." I giggled softly.

"Fine. Didn't you bring food?"

"A Candy Bar." I smiled up at him. "And a few pieces of meat, and some chips."

"Can I have some meat?"

"It's chicken from Redner's." I got one out and gave it to him. "It's still hot. The way I like it." A few minutes later of hearing him eating the chicken, and constantly whining that he ate a bone... We reached the Mine. Kullman's Mine. I scratched the back of my head and held out my flashlight to look at the inside.

"Looks scary."

"You should be over scared already." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside.

"Kate!" Len called. "We're here! To take you home!"

"Mommy?!" I looked around, and then we reached a room. Then caught sight of a few controls. I played with it for a little bit before I heard a crash and a sob. I clenched my Machete tightly, Len and I then went out another door. We found a Generator. We both looked at each other and then I pressed a button. I jumped in surprise when I heard noises, like stone hitting floor. Then a Wall opened up. I grumbled and looked at a wall.

_'GET TO THE TOWER' _It said.

"It's clear that we're going to the tower, right?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked in the section of the mine.

"We need to power up that elevator, it won't go to where we need to go unless we turn every generator on." Len said, getting his serious face on. I nodded, so we checked in every room, only one generator. I turned it on and then we met up. Walking to some stairs, we walked up them, and then heard running footsteps, heavy breathing followed it. I clenched my Machete more tightly. Then saw it, a person in a white hoodie with dirt all over it.

"Len!" I warned as it got closer. It looked like Jeff the Killer. "He's pocessed!" I screamed. We both ran staying clear of the person trying to kill us. How many are there? Then we jumped down from the ledge and ran into another room. I looked back and saw Slenderman, and the person again. Len held my hand tightly as we kept running, we found another generator. I quickly turned it on, and then Len screamed. I looked at him and saw the person trying to claw at him. "Len!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then I held my Machete up and tackled the person to the ground. I started stabbing it as it screamed. Much like Kate. Then it started fazing out, then turned into Kate. My eyes went wide. My Machete inserted into her stomach.

"K-Kate?" Len asked, she didn't do no damage to him, he stood up. "N-Nechi..." He gulped. "P-P-Please, let go." He shuddered. I took my weapon out of Kate and stepped back a couple of feet. My weapon dropping to the ground with a 'clang'.

"I killed her, I killer her, I killed her, I killed her." I kept whispering, running my hands through my hair. Blood dripping all over me. I sunk against the wall, to the floor. Len looked at me while he helped Kate up. My eyes never closing as I looked at Kate's wounds.

"Nechi?" Kate whispered, holding her hip.

"I stabbed you. I stabbed you. I stabbed you. I stabbed you!" I squeaked, tears already dripping down my face.

"I'm alright, they'll heal." I shook my head repeatedly and closed my eyes tightly.

"I hurt you. I hurt you. I hurt you. I hurt you." Len ran over and clenched my biceps.

"Nechi! She's fine!" His voice boomed, it reminded me of Dad's voice when he yelled at me. I pushed him away and grabbed my flashlight and Machete, running away from the crime scene.

"Leave Me Alone, Dad!" I screamed, quickly trying to get somewhere away from them. After a while, I stopped and looked around, breathing heavily. "Oh no." I whispered. "I'm alone. I'm gonna die!" I cried.

"Don't worry." A voice whispered in my mind. I jumped in surprise and started walking forward. "I won't hurt you." I followed the voice, to see where it was coming from, or HE to be exact. I found another generator. I turned it on, before hearing another generator turn on from far away.

"We can't just leave, Len! Nechi could be in trouble!" I heard Kate gasp. I darted my head to the left, dirt covering my face. Where they were walking this way. "Nechi!" Kate smiled. I started running away from them again. "Wait! Don't go!"

"This is why I told you we need to leave, she won't come with us!" I skidded to a stop, my hair covering my face. I could see, legs in front of me. Tears started to stream down my face, and a felt bony, slender fingers on my head. Patting it. I closed my eyes, then heard a couple of gasps. 'Slenderman' turned me around and I opened my eyes. I felt my hands shaking as I looked at Len. He was looking down at me, so was Kate. I clenched my teeth and cracked my neck, then my knuckles, then I clenched my Machete tighter.

"She's mine now." Slender chuckled, darkly. "She's safe from your hands." A tear slipped down my face as my eyes glowed, a Blood Color. I licked my lips, revealing my now sharp teeth. I'm not human. Len's eyes went wide, and he stepped back, holding Kate's hand tightly.

"What the fuck." Len muttered, like Pewdiepie. I went back to normal and shivered from the silence.

"Calm down." I said, Len jumped in surprise and he started to run.

"I'm done! I'm done! This is too much for me!" He screamed, his hands up and I started to run after him.

"Len! Don't be like that!" I yelled. "Please don't run in fear!" I caught up to him and jumped on his back. He screamed and fell to the floor. We skidded to a stop, as to bumping into a wall, with me getting the most damage. I gagged on dirt and then sat on his stomach. "I can't hurt you!" I shook his shoulders and he threw me off. Making me bump into, 'The Chaser'. Kate turned back into The Chaser. She ran at us and tackled me to the ground. I growled and clenched her knuckles, breaking them. I kicked her in the stomach and tossed her off me. I took my Machete and twirled it. Then I held out my arm, to protect Len.

"N-Nechi?" I ignored him.

"You may take me, but you cannot kill my Brother." I growled at The Chaser. She growled at me and ran at me. I bit my machete and punched her mask, then kicked her to another wall, I balanced myself with my hand on the floor. Holding my weight. Then I sat on the ground with my teeth clenched. I looked back at Len, who was looking at me, with pain, and mostly fear in his eyes.

"Nechi, let's get out of here."

"I'm not leaving, you're leaving." I picked him up and threw him on the elevator. Then I pressed the button and jumped off. The Chaser growled and stood up, holding her head. I threw my Machete somewhere. Then clenched my fists. "Goodbye Brother." I said as I heard the elevator start to go up. The Chaser screamed and ran after me. I swiftly stepped to the side and let her pass me, then jumped at her and landed on her back. She fell to the ground and I grabbed her wrists, making sure she can't do anything. She writhed around, trying to escape my grasp. I punched her in the back of the head, where she passed out from the blow. I then stood up and looked at the elevator. I grabbed my book bag and Machete. While I was doing that, I heard running footsteps.

"I'm free!" Len yelled. I shook my head and snickered a little, then climbed on the descending elevator. I pressed the button and saw Slender waving at me. I saluted and laughed as the elevator went up. Then the elevator stopped after a while and I looked around, then I saw sunlight. I ran towards it and got out of the mine. Then I saw Len sleeping on the ground, snoring loudly. I crossed my arms and put my Machete in my book bag. I grabbed Len's arm and put it over my shoulder, then started dragging him with me.

"Come on, Len! Did you eat the chips?" I asked.

"Maybe." He muttered. I dropped him.

"Get up, no sleeping on the job!" I joked.

"But I'm tired."

"But the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to keep going!" I spreading my arms, and yawning. I fell to the ground, on my back. My eyes were closed and I was lightly breathing.

"Oh yeah? Look who's sleeping on the job now."

"Well, I just saved your life, and mine too, dummy!" I said, then rolled my eyes. Then I sat up and Len stood up. He laughed and picked me up, we spun around and I laughed with him. Then he threw me up in the air and I laughed loudly. Then I fell down and he caught me, then hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and laid my head on his shoulder. Then he started walking on the tail. "So, 'I'm Free!', huh?" I joked.

"Uh... You heard that?" He asked.

"Everyone heard that, Len." I grinned and sat on his shoulders. "We aren't free just yet, we have to get to the Radio Tower and hopefully someone's there." There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, since we already found Kate, why are still walking?" Len asked, stopping. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll catch up with us when she wakes up."

"Wakes up?"

"I knocked her out." I said dully.

"You aren't stronger than me." Len joked.

"That's why you were screaming 5 years ago when you saw Slendy."

"That's because that was the first time I saw him."

"And, I wasn't scared of him like you were." He stopped talking once we reached a tunnel. I turned on my flashlight again and we wandered in. Len walked passed everything and I didn't get a chance to look at the words on the walls. "Len! There's stuff on the walls!" I complained.

"I don't care, we're getting out of here!" He declared, pointing a finger in the air. "We shall find some type of radio thing, and call the Police. Because my Car is too far from us and I'm not going back in that Mine where that Kate stealer is!"

"Nice speech."

"Thank you! I was working on it for a while!" We then got out of the tunnel, and then gasped heavily. Everything was on Fire! I started breathing heavily. I hate fire, it's been my worst fear after Dad used it against me when I was trying to escape the house and go to Len's. Then Len covered my nose and held me against his chest. "Nechi, I know you're scared of Fire, but you're gonna have to face it." I shook my head.

"No no no! I'm not going to get burned!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" He started running on clear paths, bumping into fire spreads along the way. "There's the Radio Tower!" He cheered. "We're almost there!" Then I saw Slendy, his tentacles trying to get to us. I then coughed heavily from the smoke and closed my eyes tightly, they were watering.

"Len!" I breathed. "Hurry up!" I had a coughing fit, then he opened a door and slammed the door closed when we got inside. I coughed heavily and held my stomach as it growled at me. Then I sighed softly and stood up, we looked around and then we realized that our batteries for our flashlights were running out. We quickly walked around, and then I found a TV. It had Kate drawing something. "Len!" I called. "I found something!" he ran over to me and I pressed play. She was drawing for another few minutes, and then there was a crash.

_'What was that?' _She asked thin air. She took the camera and then she started walking out her room. She locked all her doors and windows, before Slendy appeared behind her, her camera fuzzed out a little bit before she ran back to her room. She closed the door and then took deep breaths, then the video ended. We looked at each other before we found a door. I turned the rusty knob, before figuring out it was locked. I tried kicking it down, it wouldn't budge. I growled and looked around some more. Len found the keys and we unlocked it. We slowly walked inside, then the door slammed shut. We jumped in surprise and looked back. Nothing. We looked back, and our flashlights started flickering out.

"No! Not now!" Len yelled. Then they went out. I screamed in rage and threw my flashlight against the wall. It smashed to pieces. I grabbed pieces of my hair and scratched my scalp.

"We're dead!" I snapped.

"Calm down, I got a torch." He said, holding it up. I took deep breaths and grabbed a stick, then put it in the fire. I then held it up and we started walking again. "Hey, watch this." He coughed a little. "Echo!" He yelled.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "You're scaring my stomach." I rubbed my stomach and pouted, that's when we reached another door. I kicked it down and got ready for something to pop up. We walked inside, me trailing behind Len. We arrived at a Dead End.

"No!" Len yelled, dropping the torch. "This can't be it!" He felt around the wall. I looked up at the notes on the wall.

_'I FAILED YOU' _I then looked back. After looking at the rotted body beside a fire. Then I found something. I checked behind the barrels, and found a phone.

"Ha ha! Len, I found it!" I cheered, quickly dialing 911. Len cheered with me as I put the phone to my ear. It rang a few times before it picked up.

"Bethlehem Police Department, how may I help you?"

"Y-Yes, we're trapped in a building that's on fire, and we're at a dead-end. A-And there are people chasing us." That's when Len screamed.

"It's Kate!" He screamed. I saw The Chaser running for us. That's when Len started banging his fists on the wall. I dropped the phone and got my Machete out.

"I defeated you once! And I'm gonna do it again!"

She snickered evilly. "I'd like to see you do that, my Daughter!" My eyes went wide, that sounded like Mom. Mom and Dad appeared out the Darkness. Tears streamed down my face and I punched Len in his injured hip.

"Help me, Fool!" I yelled, giving him a Knife. He then got serious and bended his knees a little. Then we growled and The Chaser ran at me, I twirled my Machete. Running at her, I screeched and released a battle cry, jumping at her, I stabbed her in the heart and kept stabbing her like crazy. Once I made sure the psycho was dead, my eyes glowed Red as I glared at Mom and Dad. They were smirking down at me. Len and I ran at them and I immediately went for Mom, I stabbed her in the eye. "This is for when you blamed me for all of the stuff you did!" I yelled, then stabbed her neck a few times, her chest, her stomach, her legs and arms, then I cut her head off. Throwing it against the wall, making Blood Splatter all over the Place.

"Here Nechi, aim right at his chest." Len said, I looked at him as he held Dad in place. I grinned evilly and my eyes went wide. I stood up straight and held my machete like a Dart, then I threw it.

"Score, 50! I win, you lose, Len!" I cheered, then Len cut his head off. Then threw it against the wall and making it fall beside Mom's head. We hugged each other.

"Favorite day in all my life!" Len laughed. Then we heard clapping. Our heads darted to the Fire. Where Slenderman was clapping.

"Are you scared of him now?" I asked Len, gesturing my hand to Slendy.

"There's more scarier things in the world." He playfully pushed me. I fell on my butt and started laughing.

"You passed the test." Slendy said. I smiled widely.

"What test?" Len asked.

"Of course you would ask that." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"You passed the test of... Becoming Proxies, especially you, Nechi." My eyes beamed up.

"Really?"

"You showed no fear while I was stalking you, and/or trying to kill you all." I smiled softly.

"Him on the other hand, was screaming the whole time." I pointed to Len and looked up at him.

"I didn't mind it." We both smiled. Then I looked back at the dead Kate, and the detached bodies of my former parents.

"Uhhh... Should we clean this up?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I call hiding the heads when the Fuzz arrive." Len said.

"That's my job." I picked up Kate and Len picked up the heads and bodies. "Show off."

"I didn't do most of the work, so ha!" He laughed.

"Keep pushing your luck." I challenged. Then he shut his trap. "Good Older brother." I said like a Dog Trainer.

"Pffft." Len opened the door and we walked out, everything wasn't on fire anymore.

"Wait, the phone was still on!" I sighed heavily. "The Fuzz heard everything."

"No, I broke it." Len grinned at me.

"You sure?" I walked through the ruble of a tree and into a tunnel. He nodded.

"I wouldn't lie."

"Yeah right. Like when you..." I couldn't think of anything, making him smile in victory. "You got lucky."

"Yes I did."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is it of No Way Out: Punishment. Please tell me what you think of this story, and should I make a sequel. Thank you for the support!**


End file.
